Beast Boy
by Nukid
Summary: Fanmake of Hellboy. Beast Boy, a shapeshifter from hell, fights for humans and those he loves. But will he submit to his dark destiny, and the evil plans of Greed? Beast Boy/Terra R
1. A child from Hell

Hey everyone. Welcome to the start of my Hellboy parody! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_In the dark and cold reaches of space, the God Hand, demonic creatures who proclaimed to be the servants of god, rest in their far away prison, waiting for the day they will return to reclaim the mortal world, and bring their wrath of god onto Earth_

-**Berserk, page 417**

_What makes a man a man? How the hell should I know? I'm a woman! I suppose it's to do with his origins, the way he started out, or is it something else? I can't say for sure,_

Scotland, 22 August 1992

Rain poured mercilessly onto Scotland, never stopping or slowing for a second. Thunder roared in the background, deafening ears with its large crash. To the more superstitious person, it would seem that the gods were angry with something or someone, and with the vile and evil work that was about to begin, it did not seem like a ridiculous idea

A group of green camouflaged soldiers marched through the ruins of an old, long destroyed church, using the ruins as a cover and hiding spot. At the front of this group were two individuals. The first was a man with brown hair in a long ponytail, an eyepatch on his left eye, and a cigarette in his mout. Despite being French, he also wore a cowboys hat. His name was Pip Bernadotte, and he was the leader of the Wild Geese mercenary group

The second was something you would not usually see with a group of soldiers, a teenage woman! She had long blonde hair and wore glasses. She was surprisingly wel built and could keep up with the mercenaries with ease. She was Sir Integra, leader of the Hellsing organisation, an organisation that dealt with the more 'paranormal' cases

_For me, it all begin on that rainy day 16 years ago, fighting with the Wild Geese mercenary group. Millennium, a splinter group of the former Third Reich, was desperate for power, and had resorted to combing dark magic and science. I was only sixteen at the time, but I was already head of the Hellsing organisation. I decided to join the Wild Geese myself, since they had no experience dealing with magic. I had no idea, that that day would change me forever_

'Fucking rain!' Pip cursed at the weather, squeezing the soaking wet clothes. The Wild Geese rested for a moment, hiding behind a huge pillar. Integra stopped right next to him, and dug into her pocket. She took out many silver crosses, and gestured them to Pip

'Here, you may wish to carry these' Integra stated. Pip snorted sarcastically

'Crosses? What are you, Christian?' Pip asked. Integra looked at Pip like he was an idiot

'I'm the leader of a protestant organisation, which answer directly to the protestant Queen, and you're asking ME if I'm a Christian?!' Integra asked sarcastically

'Good point!' Pip admitted. He took out a pistol from his belt and showed it to Inegra 'I'd give you a gun, but it would be a crime to see a woman hold such a dangerous thing!'

'That's okay!' Integra mumbled, taking out her own pistol 'I have my own!'

'C..Christ woman! You truly are something else!' Pip exclaimed. Pip looked out from the rubble and saw what was behind them

Dozens of soldiers clad in Nazi uniform worked determinedly around a huge wheel like machine. Wires were connected from each direction, which in turn was connected to dozens of machines. These Nazi's were planning something big, and out of this world!

'It seems our Nazi friends are here, but what in gods name are they doing?!' Pip asked, Integra walked next to Pip, and looked over to the Nazi's

'Shit! I didn't think they'd have it ready so soon! Any later here and we would've been too late!' Integra growled

'Well let's not worry Sir Integra! We are here now and we shall halt their plans! That is if you think we can take them!' Pip asked flirtingly

'I can't say for sure. They've got a lot of soldiers with them, and what's worse is that they've brought him!' Integra panted, pointing over to the far corner the machine

Standing alone was a pale man who face was hidden by a gas mask. He wore all black and no hair on his body. He carried an aura around him that made even his allies stay away from him

'Who…the heck is that?!' Pip demanded. Integra gritted her teeth

'Psycho Mantis, a psychic and the Major's top assassin. If he was brought here, then what we're dealing with is certainly serious!'

'Oh and it wasn't already?!' Pip spat. He looked over to the Nazi's again and pointed 'Who're they?'

Pip was pointing to a man and a woman standing besides each other in a corner, holding each other romantically, and almost as if they were saying goodbye! The woman had long green hair and a beautiful, yet cynical face. She wore a green dress which fitted her perfectly

The other was a man with spiky black hair and wore a constant greedy face. He wore a pair of sunglasses and black clothes

'Well the woman I believe is called Lust, but the man I know full well. His name is Greed' Integra said, darkly

Greed handed Lust a book and smiled at her 'No matter what, this book will guide you back to me'

'I won't leave you Greed!' Lust whispered. Greed sniggered

'In that case my love…' Greed purred, placing his hand over her forehead '…I grant you eternal life, youth, and the power to help me succeed'

a very muscular woman with half her body tattooed, named Zorin Blitz walked over to the two 'Five years of research Greed! If you've wasting our fucking time with all this, the Major will not be happy'

'There will be no failures Zorin! Today I will give the Major the one thing he has wanted for a while now, a miracle!' Greed proclaimed. Psycho Mantis walked over to Greed, levitating a huge metal glove with wires connected to it. Mantis fitted it onto Greeds right hand

'Today is the day the world will change forever! We will awaken the God Hand, and become gods ourselves!' Greed proclaimed to the Millennium officers, who cheered as if victory was assured

Greed extended his gloved arm, and Mantis turned on the switch on one terminal. Greed then began muttering an enchantment 'Padre Nuestro…anung…anung..'

Slowly the wind began to get more ferocious, getting stronger and stronger, until finally the huge metal wheel lit up! A blue portal appeared and began to sweep everything in nearby

Whatever Greed was doing, they were succeeding….

Millhouse, a blue haired, yellow skinned, red glasses wearing recruit of the Wild Geese poked his head out, and aimed a camera at the portal. Pip saw this and angrily pushed him out

'What the flying fuck are ya doing? Do you want to die?' Pip spat. Millhouse looked at his feet shamefully

'I just wanted to take a picture, that's all…' Millhouse whispered. Integra ran over to the two

'We need to stop that portal now, before any real harm is done!' Integra ordered. Pip grinned, taking out a grenade

'As you wish, Sir Integra!' Pip then ripped the grenades pin off, and threw it over to the portal, landing next to a few soldiers. The soldiers noticed this, and gasped

'GRENA…' the soldiers were caught off as the grenade exploded, sending them flying into the portal

'WILD GEESE, KICK THEIR NAZI ASSES!!' Pip roared, charging out at the Nazi's followed by his men. Integra jumped out too, but was quickly shot in the leg by an unknown assailant

Integra fell to the floor, but determinedly started crawling to the portal. Psycho Mantis noticed this, and after sending a few soldiers into the air, walked up to the injured woman. He aimed his hand at her, and she suddenly levitated off the ground

Mantis was about to kill her, but was suddenly shot in the back by Millhouse, causing him to lose focus and drop Integra. He spins around and mind pushed Millhouse into a wall. He went back to Integra, but it was too late

BANG, BANG

Two shots straight to the skull, and Psycho Mantis fell dead to the floor. Meanwhile the experiment with Greed was failing completely. Slowly Greeds body was being sucked in, bit by bit into the portal, until eventually, his whole body was gone

After that, the portal vanished as soon as it had came. The Wild Geese had killed the Millennium soldiers, and the portal was closed. The Wild Geese cheered in victory, but Integra shot up and growled

'It's not over! The portal was open for too long, something may have came through! Check the whole area!'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

'Is their really a hell, Sir Integra?' Millhouse asked Integra, who knealt in a ruined shelter. She tied a clothe around the injured leg, and sighed

'There is…something out there Millhouse….a place of darkness and evil, and if something from there has come here, god knows what shit we'll be in!' Integra stated

'That Greed guy, who was he?' Millhouse asked

'Greed, once considered the un-killable man, since he could turn his skin into an armour, is a lead expert in black magic, and he jumped at the chance of opening the portal to Hell. It seems as though that backfired on him' Integra laughed slightly

Millhouse suddenly heard something and pulled out a gun and flashed his flashlight over to the area he heard it and slowly approached it. He then flashed it around a corner and saw that there was nothing.

Millhouse sighed in relief. However, something that was dark brown came out and yipped Millhouse fired his gun in fear. The thing jumped away and retreated to a corner. Now that they had a clear view of the creature, Millhouse gasped at it

The creature was green skinned, with dark green hair, and skinny body. Everytime it moved, it changed into a different animal. It was shape shifter, and it seemed more scared of Millhouse than he was of the creature

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!' Millhouse screamed, so loud other members of the Wild Geese came over. Pip came in first, and gasped at the creature

'Sacra Bleu….look at the size of it!' Pip exclaimed. Every soldier then aimed their gun at it

'WAIT!' Integra ordered, hopping out to the front, and approaching the baby creature. Integra reached into her pocket, and took out a Tofu bar, opened it, and pointed it at the creature, a warm smile on her face

The green baby was reluctant at first, but not before long swiped the Tofu bar and ate it in seconds. Integra laughed happily, and took out another Tofu bar. This time the green Changeling jumped up and into Integra's arm, like a mother holding it's child

'It's just a baby!….And a boy at that!' Integra exclaimed happily

**Next day…..**

Millhouse set up the camera which pointed at the surviving members of the Wild Geese. Standing in front was Pip, Inegra, and the green Changeling

I went in a teenager, and I came out a mother. I loved him like my own, and I promised to protect him no matter what, and hoped he woiuld find true happiness. That day, we all agreed on the name for the child…

'Everyone say Cheese!' Millhouse said, taking the picture. Everyone said cheese and smiled, except for Integra, who whispered tow words instead

'Beast Boy….'

**There's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed, and please tell me your thoughts of it. Stay tuned**


	2. The Hellsing Family

Hey everyone. A very good start to this fic! Let's keep it rolling!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**16 years later….**

In the cold artic area, where miles of snow caressed for hundreds of miles, three figures could be seen walking through the cold desert, walking towards a huge mountain of ice, almost like a giant igloo. As the three approached it, a small entrance inside of it was seen. The three walked inside

Inside this huge mountain was a temple like room. On the floor was a strange circular pattern which had lines like a maze, ending at a huge circle in the centre. One of the travellers took off his fur coat, and revealed a yellow skinned, dorky looking scientist by the name of Professor Frink

'Behold! I have led you two through this artic wasteland and brought you here! Now I must ask for the pay! With the gold, and the giving, and the ching ching!' Frink asked in his own special way

'You are quite right professor. Here!' a familiar sounding women threw over a gold object, which was caught by Frink. Frink examined it, seeing it was in fact a gold lighter with the Nazi Swastika embedded onto it

'Hey what is this! I'll have you know I'm a capitalist! With the freedom, and the equality and the working class wage!' Frink stated

The woman raised her arm, and pointed out her first finger. In but a quick second, the finger shot out, stabbing Frink straight through the throat. Frink fell to the floor, his dead body hitting the maze like floor. The flowing blood started running through the cracks, and went around the maze. It did not tak long, for the blood to engulfe the centre circle

When the centre circle was filled with blood, it began stirring, almost like an earthquake. Out of nowhere, a person appeared out of the bloody circle. He rose higher and higher out, until he was standing on the surface again. He was bloody and naked, but without a doubt, the man was the once dead Homunculi, Greed

The two travellers removed their fur hoods, and showed who they were. The woman was Lust, who had not aged at all since that day in Scotland. The other was Psycho Mantis, who after having two bullets in his brain, was still alive

'Welcome back, Greed' Lust cued lovingly at her resurrected boyfriend. Greed grinned back

'I knew you'd come for me…' Greed lowered his head and looked at himself '…why am I naked?'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sir Integra, now a fully-grown woman, sat waiting on a small chair inside a clinic in London, England. She waited for the doctors in the next room to finish analysing X-rays of her

She waited for them for nearly 20 minutes, until one yellow skinned, bearded doctor by the name of Dr. Nick Riviera ran into the room

'Hi everybody!' Dr. Nick greeted in his loud, Hispanic accent

'Oh hello Dr. Nick. So what's the verdict?' Integra asked dully

'Well, I have some good news, and some bad news! The good news is you get to leave here early today!' Dr. Nick stated

'And, what's the bad news?'

'You have cancer'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After the appointment, Sir Integra left the clinic and walked out onto the busy London Street, where her Limo was waiting. She stopped on the street corner, and turned to her right, where a huge TV screen attached to a building was currently showing today's news:

'Hello I'm Tom Tucker' Tom greeted

'And I'm Diane Simmons, bringing you the news!' Diane greeted

'On today's news, we'll be looking into the growing amount of strange sightings occurring all over London of a green, monstrous man. But first for todays weather with Ollie Williams! How's the weather Ollie?' Tom asked, turning to his right

'IT'S COLD!!' Ollie shouted

'Thank you Ollie. And now, allow me to introduce the head of the FBI agency and former science genius, Dr Gaius Baltar!' Dianne said, the camera turned to a man with shoulder length black hair, and a scruffy beard

'Now Dr, you have constantly denied that these sightings of a green human are nothing but fakes, but what do you say to this photo of a supposed 'green human'?' Tucker asked, the screen behind them showing a picture of a blurry figure. His features could not be seen, but his skin seemed to be green

'Well Tom, I have a question for everyone' Gaius said 'Why is it every picture of a 'monster sighting' is always out of focus?'

Tucker laughed 'Well I speak for the whole world when I say that everyone's too dumb to figure out how to properly focus a camera! So Dr, what are you're thoughts about the rumours of the Hellsing family? You know, the one's who supposedly deal with paranormal cases!'

'I wanna make this clear to everyone across the country Tom! The day there is such a ridiculous organisation in our beautiful country, is the day I'm stalked by a fake woman created by my subconscious! The Hellsing organisation does not exist!'

Tucker nodded 'Well thank you Dr Baltar for clarifying that. Coming up next, ten reasons why Family Guy is better than the Simpson! Stay tuned!'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sokka, a boy wearing blue hunter like clothes with his hair in a ponytail and a boomerang on his back rode down a street in rural England on his very own Motorbike. After a few hours driving, Sokka finally made it to his destination. The base of the Hellsing organisation!

It was to Sokka surprise, an old fashioned mansion from Victorian times. It seemed like the place a rich billionaire would live, not a government base

'What am I? The new Butler?! I didn't apply for this!' Sokka growled. He walked through the front gate and to the front entrance. He was going to knock on the door, only for it to be opened automatically upon his approach

'Huh, guess this is more hi tech than I thought!' Sokka admitted. He stepped inside, and found himself in a huge empty lobby, save for a young, smartly dressed boy with glasses who sat at the reception desk reading a book. He had a name tag that said 'Menlo'

'Um hi my name's So…' Sokka was cut off by Menlo who waved his arm, his eyes not leaving the book

'You're late Mr Sokka! Sir Integra is waiting for you downstairs' Menlo stated

'Down…stairs?' Sokka repeated. Suddenly the ground beneath Sokka began to shake, until he was literally going downward into the basement. The left stopped and Sokka stood off it

'That's…one way to go down!' Sokka laughed slightly. He turned around and found himself in a huge library, with hundreds of books shelved neatly. To the right was a huge water tank, so huge it could fit a whole human. Sokka could not see any fish inside it, so he walked up to it to get a closer look

'Could you turn the page for me?' a male voice appeared from the tanker! Sokka thought someone was behind it, but there was no one. He thought he was imagining things

'Um, did you hear me sir?' asked the voice again. Sokka couldn't see the person again, that was, until a figure suddenly swam at Sokka inside the tanker

'GAH!' Sokka fell back in shock. He got up and looked at the thing inside. It was a black haired teenage boy wearing blue and black clothes and almost scaly skin. He looked at Sokka casually, and pointed at a book which had been placed towards the shelf

'Could you turn the page for me please? Tamaki is about to confess her love to Haruhi in the next page, and I want to read the next page to see if she accepts it' the boy in the tank asked

'H..how are you breathing in there?!! What the heck are you?!!' Sokka exclaimed

'His name is Aqualad!' Integra's voice bellowed from the library entrance. She walked in and up to Sokka

'He's from the lost city of Atlantis, found him near dead on a beach in Iceland. Seems as though he was mistaken as the catch of the day by fisherman!' Integra laughed, while Aqualad huffed embarrassingly

'R..right. My name is So...'

'Sokka, born in the North Pole. Left his small village and army of toddlers to join the government. Has skill in swords fighting and a fascination with Boomerangs. Is that what you were gonna say?' Integra asked

Sokka sunk his head 'You think I'm weird, don't you?'

'Yes' Integra nodded 'and that's why you're the perfect candidate!'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sokka and Integra walked down a corridor filled with many old ornaments. They kept on walking towards a large metal door

'16 years ago, an active Nazi group known as Millenium tried to bring back the regime across the world using a combination of black magic and science. I was sent with a band of mercenaries to stop their plans, and fortunately we did' Integra explained

'Oh yea! Good job kicking Nazi ass!' Sokka cheered, but earned a stare from Integra

'It was nothing to celebrate. They came very close to sending the world into an apocalypse. We did indeed stop them, but we also got something else. And you Sokka, will be taking care of him' Integra sated

'H..him?' Sokka repeated. The two made it to the end of the corridor, where a man, who's body was mostly machine waited

'You must be Sokka! I'm Cyborg! I'm already in charge of looking after him, but it's great to finally have some help!' Cyborg greeted, shaking Sokka hand

'Pleased to meet you! But…who's 'him'?' Sokka asked. Integra turned around

'I shall be leaving now. Do me proud Sokka and take good care of him. He needs looking after' Integra said, before walking back down the corridor

'She's……leaving?!' Sokka exclaimed

'She grounded him a few days ago, and when she grounds him they never speak. Come on, let's introduce you to him!' Cyborg said, opening the metal door and into the room

The first thing Sokka noticed about the room was that it was practically a farm! Dogs, cats, pigs, ferrets and even pigeons were living in this room! Besides that, there was a bed, a desk filled with junk. A small TV and an Xbox360 connected

Cyborg nudged Sokka and handed a Tofu bar 'Take this and hold it up in the air'

Sokka nodded, and held the Tofu bar in the air. It was only in the air for a few seconds, before it was suddenly swiped out of his hands by what looked like a green falcon!

'What the…a green falcon?!!' Sokka exclaimed. The falcon stopped next to the TV, and in a quick second, morphed into a human sized person

Sokka stared flabbergast by the person. He was a teenage boy, but his skin and hair was green! His ears were pointy like an elf, and he wore a purple and black spandex suit. What was scariest of all, was that he had just changed from a Falcon!

'W..w.w…what is he?!' Sokka stuttered. Cyborg walked over the green boy

'Meet Beast Boy! Found as a baby during the Millenium invasion. He can turn into any animal he wishes with just a simple thought! He is Hellsings greatest secret' Cyborg summarised

'Hey Cy, I noticed the new polish! Looks good' Beast Boy stated, picking up a 360 controller, and started playing on Halo 3

'Thanks BB! By the way, Integra is still mad at you for breaking out like you did!' Cyborg scolded

'Hey, I wanted to see her! She must be lonely all by herself!' BB said, talking about an unknown woman

'I guess you have a point BB. Oh you haven't been introduced yet! This is Sokka! He was transferred from the North Pole to be your new maid!' Cyborg stated, waving over to Sokka

Beast Boy turned his head over to Sokka for a second, and then turned back to his game and munched on his Tofu bar

'I don't like him'

'WHAT?!!' Sokka shouted. Suddenly the whole room lighted up in red, flashing over and over, like an alarm

'Looks like we've got a case! Come on BB lets go!' Cyborg told Beast Boy, who still played his game

'Yea yea just give me a minute'

'No Beast Boy. Now!' Cyborg ordered. Grabbing Beast Boy by the shoulders and pulling him away from the TV

'Oh man! I was just kicking a Noobs ass on Halo! You can't do this to me! LET ME GO!!' BB screamed, kicking and punching the metal man out of his room

Sokka was left alone in the room. In less than an hour, he had met a mermaid of some kind, a half cyborg, and green, pointy eared shape shifter from hell

Also, a dog had just pissed on his leg…..

**Well there's a few intros. I hope people enjoyed, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
